


Family with Asgard and Midgard

by Aberwelshgirl



Series: Asgard family [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother protective, Everyone get on, F/M, Loki not jotunn, Love, M/M, Past Mpreg, bad marriage, brothers protective, children protective, Æsir loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki never turned evil and was married to a man named Bran. Loki was a nice gently person with five children with his deceased husband Bran. Fenrir, Jormungand, Hel, sleipnir and Nari. (Yes I know he was married to women with the kids besides Sleipnir, but I wanted to make it this way) Please enjoy and understand that his children can transform into animal and Æsir form and that they are all grown up! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast and Guest

Loki was sitting in the small dining room where Thor was just now entering for their morning meal. Beside him was his mother and at the head of the table was his father Odin, the Allfather. Thor sat down and they began to eat. Today was the anniversary of his late husband’s death and he was feeling happier than ever. For those who would not understand he and Bran married because Loki fell pregnant with Fenrir. There was moments where he thought he and Bran were in love but that pasted quickly. Bran was a warrior during the dark times and their age difference was enough to bring disgust to anyone’s face. Bran did nearly twenty-five years ago now and Loki was finally free. His family never knew how much they did not like each other and nor did they know about the abuse Loki went through, that did cost him to lose his child, a child before Hel was born and that he would never know. Bran changed after that though, but it was too late and Bran blamed himself after since his death. “So Loki what will you be doing today?” Loki turned to his mother and gave her a smile. “I need to find some ingredients for this potion I need to keep stock up on, but besides that I am free I believe.” “You should come and train brother! You are losing weight once more and I do not wish to see you so frail!” Loki gave a look to Thor. “I am fine brother, anyways Fenrir is visiting today so I may not have time.” Odin looked up after hearing that comment. “Fenrir? I thought with all the problems in the animal kingdom he would not have time.” Loki shrugged. “That’s what I’ve been told father, he wishes my help in something.” “As long as you’re safe I don’t mind” “Mother you worry too much.” Frigga laughed quietly “My son I will always worry for you and your brother’s health, that’s what a mother do.” “I know that quit well.” Odin gave a smile. “Very well I agree also, but make sure you are free before the day ends, your brother is returning tonight and I with us to have a family gathering before the day ends.” Loki nodded “Very well father, I’ll make sure to be free around then.” Odin gave a smile and went back to his breakfast. Thor looked over to Loki. “Brother as much as I love my nephew, please tell him not to bite me.” “I promise to mention it brother.” Thor smiled and got back to his breakfast. 

 

Loki was walking through the forest when he found the right herbs and started to collect the right amount that he needed. He started to walk back to the palace. Loki was half way before he noticed a figure lurking behind a tree. “Hello?” The figure came out and there stood Fenrir. “Papa!” Loki placed the ingredients on the floor then held out his arms. “Fenrir! Oh how I have missed you!” Fenrir laughed and hugged his papa tighter. “I have missed you too papa!” They soon pulled away and smiled at each-other. “You early son?” “Yes, but it was the only time I could get away sadly. Is this a right time?” “Of course it is!” Loki picked up his herbs and they both started to walk away to the palace direction. When they came to the clearing of the forest they were in the training area and there was Thor and his friends training hard. “Do you wish to see your uncle?” “Sure why not!” They walked over and Thor noticed the new company. “Loki! Fenrir!” Thor ran up to them and hugged Fenrir tightly. “My dear nephew you have grown once more!” Once pulled away they laughed and smiled. “Aye! I know uncle! I hope you have been protecting my papa on this day?” Thor looked puzzled. “My dear nephew I always protect your papa. What does the day change that?” Fenrir narrowed his eyes. “You can not remember this date?” Thor thought about it and shook his head. Fenrir glared more and his eyes suddenly turned red and glowed. “Today is the day he lost his husband!” Thor paled and turned to Loki, who looked at the ground with red flush on his cheeks. “Brother I forgot. I am sorry!” Thor hugged Loki tightly. “It is alright brother, it does not matter!” Loki broke the hug and gave Thor a bright smile. “I will meet you at dinner brother.” Loki and Fenrir walked off and entered the palace leaving a distraught Thor staring off at them.


	2. Dinner

Loki and Fenrir walked silently to Loki’s bed chambers and sat down looking across from each other. “Why didn’t you tell Uncle Thor about today?” Loki signed and played with his hands. “Fenrir, I just wanted a year where sympathy was forced on me.” Fenrir straightened his back and shook his head. “Papa, nobody forces that… Grandmother and Grandfather just cares for you and others don’t even know what it is like to lose a husband.” Loki snorted and stood up. Loki looked out of his bedroom window and saw the waves freely dancing against the rocks. “Fenrir, as the oldest you understood more. You knew I was not happy and I pulled it for you all. You hated your father after the accident.” Fenrir stood and walked over to his Papa. “I may never forgive father for that, I know I won’t. But I must also remember the warrior that he once was and the hero of Asgard.” Loki smiled and nodded. Loki turned to Fenrir and hugged him tightly against his body. Fenrir was taller than him, just like his father. Loki stroked Fenrir’s black hair like his own, which he was glad of. Fenrir wrapped his arms around his Papa and sniffed his scent, and suddenly his eye snapped opened and pulled away looking in his Papa’s eyes. “Papa, your scent is mixed with another. Who is this person that has stolen your heart?” Loki blushed of embarrassment. “Well that’s none of your business!” Fenrir chuckled darkly. “Come now Papa! Who is this person?” Loki signed and smiled. “Alright… he’s from Midgard.” Fenrir stiffened. A mortal. His Papa with a mortal? “Papa, he is mortal?!” “Yes, his name is Anthony.” Fenrir nodded trying to gather all the information. “Right… I was going to ask a favor, but with the new boyfriend and the possibility of you conceiving, I’m not going to ask” “I am not getting pregnant any time soon! What is the problem?” Fenrir was silent for a moment. “It is this women that I wish to mate. Would I have you blessing and the fact that will attend the wedding?” Loki was taken back by that but smiled brightly. “Of course my son!” Loki pulled Fenrir in for another hug before they pulled away. Fenrir smiled. “Thank you Papa!”

 

It was now late afternoon and Loki, Thor, Balder, Frigga and Odin was sitting in the family dining room. Fenrir stayed until mid-afternoon, but an emergency came up and he need to go. “So little brother are you finding anyone to court?” Loki shook his head. “Balder….” Thor hissed. “Not today of all days!” Balder looked confused. “It was just a question and what about the day?” “It’s the anniversary!” The table went quite. Balder looked at Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Brother I forgot, I am sorry…” Loki held Balder’s hand. “It does not matter brother, the memories are passed and all is well.” Balder nodded and pulled Loki in for a side hug. Frigga placed her hand on his. “I did not wish to say anything in case my sweetheart” “I am alright mother do not worry.” Frigga nodded but squeezed Loki’s hand anyway. Odin gave Loki an understanding look and also rested his hand on Loki’s. “You raised those children perfectly and carried on where most would just give up. I mourn with thee, but also feel pride and the feeling of protectiveness of not helping you…” “Father you helped me and all of yours to raise them, and I must be honest if I was alone… I may have ended it all years ago…. You all keep me sane.” Frigga and Balder tighten their embrace, the thought of losing Loki would kill them also. Odin also tightened his grip on Loki’s hand, he could not lose their youngest son. Thor stood and hugged Loki from behind he too could never lose his little brother, the thought of that happening sent shivers down his spine. Loki enjoyed the warmth, but did not notice that he had started to cry. They all gathered in a circle and gave him their love and hope for him to pass this.


	3. Telling the parents

After dinner Loki knew he needed to leave Asgard for awhile, but he didn't know how to tell his parents nor his brothers. Loki knew the hardest one to see where he's coming from would be his mother. His mother was overprotective and still treated him as a baby. Loki did smile he loved his family and nothing really could change that. Loki had takes with Fenrir about his plan and the fact that he wanted to see his mortal lover again. He loved his partner and if he could he would give Tony a golden Apple for immortality. Loki signed and continued to brush his hair, he looks in his mirror and smiled at the reflection of his necklace that Tony had made specially for him on their third date. That night made Loki smile more, it was the night he and Tony cuddled and slept together, and Tony confessed he may have fallen in love with him. Loki finished brushing his hair and went to his bed, he blew out the light and closed his eyes knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

 

 

Frigga, Odin, Thor and Balder was sitting at the family table eating their breakfast, but there was a seat that was still empty besides Frigga."I wonder where Loki is? He's not usually this late." Odin looked at his beloved queen and smiled. "Yesterday was a hard day for him, he did break down at the end of the day." Frigga smiled and looked at everyone that was sitting with them. It was too quite without her Loki talking to her. Couple minutes later Loki walked in wearing tight black jeans, black shoes, green shirt and his hair was put up in a bun, he also had little curls for his fringe on both sides of his head. Once sat down he noticed that everybody that was present at the table was looking at him weirdly. Loki turned to his mother. "Is everything okay?" "What clothing is this Loki?" Loki looked down at his attire and shrugged. "My clothes for today" "yes we know this, but where did you get them?" Odin asked. "Tony bought them for me." Odin sat up straight and so did Thor and Balder. "Who's Tony?" Balder questioned. Loki signed and placed his piece of fruit down. "My lover." The room felt like it just went down zero degrees. Loki bit his lip he knew this was a bad way of showing them that he has moved on. "You lover?... From what realm is this sort of design of clothing?!" Thor shouted. Loki raised an eyebrow, this was supposed to be great news. "Midgard." Odin looked like he was going to blow a fuse, luckily Frigga placed a hand on Odin's. "Loki when have you been to Midgard? I know you haven't since Thor was with you, but that was long ago now." "I originally went there because I heard they have good novels, but then I met Tony in a park and we just started from there." "You never mentioned you were going there! You should have said that you were leaving the realm! But even Heimdall should have told me of this!" Loki winced at his fathers volume of voice, he thought his mother would have been harder, but he was wrong and now he had everyone in the family to convince. "I asked him not too, he was watching me anyways and he knew I was just purchasing books. So there wasn't any danger." Odin calmed down a bit after that comment, but the anger with still there. His youngest son went to another realm where he was alone! "What's he like brother?" Balder questioned. Loki gave his brother a bright smile, trust Balder to help in this situation, even though Balder is worse than Thor sometimes. "He's sweet, caring and he's one of Midgards best heroes. He also has an interested in subjects that I am. He maybe a bit older than me but he's someone that I care about." Thor gave Loki a look. "How old?" "43" Odin nearly had a heart attack, Thor's eyes widened, Balder's mouth dropped and Frigga went white. Loki sat with this news processing through his families minds. "It's not that bad!" Odin gave Loki a look. "What do you mean it's not that bad!?" "Well Bran was by Midgard standards 35 when we got married!" "There was a reason why Loki..." "Yes I can't really forget that reason, please understand, for the first time I feel like I'm in love and want to see how this goes! Tony even confessed he loved me before I left Midgard the last time I visited!" Thor stood up and he looked furious for some reason. "He has no right to declare that statement! He just wants to bed you and that's all!" Loki looked hurt and betrayed, Odin pushes Thor down back into his chair. "Enough Thor!" The room went quite once more. Balder and Frigga was giving Thor the guilt look and Loki was still hurt from that comment. "I think I'm gonna leave now." Loki stood up and started to walk but Balder got up quick enough to grab onto Loki's wrist. "Loki wait! Thor didn't mean it that way.. Just sit and tell us more" "I need to go Balder. I pave already packed and I'm ready." Balder stiffened Frigga come by Loki and Odin also stood. "What do you mean you've packed my son?" Frigga rested her hand on Loki's shoulder. "I'm going to Midgard for a getaway trip I believe that's way midgardians say. I miss Tony and want to spend more time with him." Frigga looked hurt and it broke Loki's heart to see his mother like that. Odin walked over to them and placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "When will you return?" Loki signed, this was harder than he thought. "I don't know yet, perhaps in a couple of weeks. I just hope you all understand." Loki looked at his family and saw the trust in all of their eyes. Odin nodded. "I understand my son, but that does not mean I like the fact that you are far away from home and from the protection we give to you." Loki smiled. "I know father, but I'll eve alright. I have my magic if anything is to happen and it won't be that long as you may think." Odin smiled and Balder. Frigga hugged Loki tightly and kissed his cheek twice. "Be safe my son." He nodded at her and his father. Balder hugged Loki tightly and patted his back. Thor went over to them and pulled Loki into a big hug and nearly crushing the wind out of Loki. "I'm sorry my brother, it's just I worry for you and your safety." Loki smiled and hugged Thor back. "I know big brother." They pulled apart and all Loki could feel was to sense of joy now that his family knew about him and Tony. 

 

 

It was late and Tony was just returning from a charity gala. He signed and loosened his bow tie. It was time like this he really missed Loki. Tony smiled at the thought of Loki running to him and giving him a kiss and hug. "Did all go well sir?" "Yes Javis, thanks." "There is a guest in the living room sir." Tony blinked he didn't remember anyone that was supposed to come over tonight. When he entered the living room he saw Loki sitting on the couch with a big smile on his face. "Tony." Tony smiled and ran to the couch, he kissed Loki hard and hugged him tightly. "Mmhp!" Loki gasped, it has been awhile since their kisses and this is why he loved this mortal. "Loks! God I've missed you!" Tony kissed Loki again and then just leaned against the couch hugging each other. "And I you my beloved." Tony smiled and picked Loki up in his arms and started to walk to the bedroom. Loki giggled and snuggled into Tony's neck. Once in the bedroom Tony chucked Loki onto the bed and just kissed and brought him closer to his body. "How long are you staying?" Loki smiled and kissed Tony's cheek. "Couple weeks..." Loki moaned when Tony bites a certain place on Loki's neck. Tony smirked and rested his head on the pillow. "So I get to have you for weeks huh?" Loki smiled and snuggled in for a cuddle. "I know we can do what ever we want." Tony smiled and hugged Loki tighter. "Well we better start then.." Loki grinned and started to undress. Yes Loki knew how they were going to spend these couple weeks together.


	4. The family is here

When Tony woke up he knew something was different and when he turned over there was someone in his bed. Tony sprung up and looked at the person that was currently sleeping, it was Loki. Tony signed and gave a weak laugh. It wasn't a dream after all. Loki was really here and they had sex all night. Tony grind at the memory. Tony leans down and kissed Loki passionately. Loki woke with a gasp and soon kissed back and moaned. "Good morning my prince!" Loki giggled and looked up at his mortal lover. "Good morning my beloved." Tony smiled and laid back down to bring Loki close to his chest and snuggled in closely. "Last night was the best..." Loki smiled and snuggled in deeper. "It was. I hope I don't get pregnant." Tony laughed he knew that Loki had kids in mythology legends but he didn't know if they were true. "Hey loks?" "Hmm?" "Do you have any kids?" Loki leaned up and looked into Tony's eyes. "Would it matter?" "No, no I just want to know if the legend are true or not." Loki smiled and nodded. "Yes I do have children." Tony nodded and let that process. "So... You can give birth and conceive or I don't know?" Loki laughed. "Yes I can conceive and birth, sadly I can also breastfeed, which I must because I don't want little breast for the rest of my life." Tony stilled and processed the new information and for some reason had a mental image of Loki pregnant with little breasts. Tony felt the bed cloths rise a bit and blushed. Loki felt Tony hard on his hip and also went red and burst out laughing. " beloved do you like the thought of me with child?" Tony nodded slowly not trusting his mouth. Loki smiled and kissed Tony's chest. "Who knows maybe one day. But personally I rather be married next time round." Tony shit up at that statement and Loki fell back on the bed with a huff. "You were married?!" Loki looked up and nodded. "When were you going to mention this?" Loki looked away. "It wasn't the best of my memories..." Tony soften name moved to sit next to Loki. "Can you tell me?" Loki looked sad up to Tony and Tony felt his heart pull. "Let's just say we only married because I fell pregnant with Fenrir and.... I'm sorry I can'-" Tony placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and gave him a understanding smile. "You can tell me when you ready." "Thank you..." Tony brought Loki in for a big hug and kissed his forehead. "Come on let's have some breakfast!" Loki laughed and nodded. 

 

 

It was now late afternoon and Loki was alone reading a midgardian novel. Tony had to leave due to an emergency, which Loki did not mind as long as Tony stayed safe himself. He was about to put the novel down and go to find something to eat but suddenly a alarm went off. "Mr Odinson please go downstairs to the emergency bunker!" Loki nodded and followed the lights that was directing him to the bunker. Once Inside the bunker doors automatically locked and the emergency lights came on. "Javis what's going on?" "I have orders for you to be safe inside due to some enemy's coming to this location." Loki was about to abject but there was suddenly a powerful movement under the ground and he lost his footing. While Loki was sitting there on the floor he heard the different noises above him. Nothing sounded like Tony not his friends from his logic. Loki felt his magic ready for any attack. Loki then noticed how quite it went and the a huge explosion sound went off and everything went black for Loki. 

 

 

When Tony and the avengers arrived at his house he felt a huge panic filling his soul. The entire house had collapsed and with Loki inside. Tony ran quickly trying to find the emergency bunker escape hatch, Steve shouted out behind him. "Tony wait! It's not safe!" "I don't care! There's someone buried under all this crap!" Steve and the rest of the avengers glanced at each other and started to help Tony. Tony could keep it in anymore he felt the heat behind his eyes and the grip on his heart was so tight he nearly couldn't breath. "Loki!" Tony wandered around and the others started to shout out Loki name. Couple minutes later everybody was blinded by a bright light. Once it was gone a tall blond, dark brown and grey headed men was standing right in front of them. "Where is he?!" "Where's who?!" The blond walked over to Steve and glared at the immortal. "My brother Loki! He was supposed to be safe!" Tony back straightened. Great the family was here!


	5. Safe

Tony stood still. Loki's brother and father was right in front of him and Loki was buried underneath his house! Tony looked over to them and gave a little bow. "I'm Tony stark. We will need your help to get Loki out of this rubble!" Thor ran over to Tony and helped him to move the rubble out of the way. Odin used his staff to try and locate Loki with his magic. The rest of the avengers was digging in different locations trying to find the bunker. Balder was with Steven trying to lift the heave concrete slabs. Odin finally located Loki and used his magic to send a trail so they could dig him out. "Follow the trail!" Once they were at the end of the trail they all notice there was a hatch looking seal buried underneath all the concrete rubble. Thor, Balder, Steve, Tony and clint handled one side together and they finally lifted the slab high enough for Odin to make it stay up. Tony let go and went to the hatch. "Loki!? Can you hear me?!" They was no response and that made Tony work quicker. He unlocked the hatch and looked inside. Loki was not far from the hatch but the bunker must of collapsed because Loki's body was covered in metal. Tony went in and quickly but carefully lifted the metal plating up and grabbed Loki's underarm. He pulled Loki out and then brought him to his arms. Loki was covered in blood and he definitely had a head wound. Tony carried Loki carefully out of the bunker and from under the concrete slab that Odin finally let down. Tony still holding Loki tightened his grip noticing how pale and how unnoticeable his breathing was. Thor and balder was by his side looking at Loki and gaped at his wounds. Odin went next to them and saw the horror of what has happened to his son, "we are going to Asgard now!" Thor and Balder nodded. Tony looked up and narrowed his eyes. "I am coming too!" Odin thought for a moment and then nodded. He bid the other humans to stand back and then they were consumed by a bright light. 

 

 

Once the light stopped Tony noticed he was on a gold platform. Odin stood up straight and went to take Loki. "No he's staying with me." Odin glared at the human and Thor and Balder saw how angered their father was. "He is my son! I will take him to the healing chambers where you will wait with my other sons!" "And I am his boyfriend! I have a right to stay with him!" Odin was angered more by the statement but he noticed how pale Loki has gone. He nodded and motioned Tony to follow him. 

 

It was now morning on Asgard and Tony was sitting next to Loki how could look better. Loki had a bad concussion from what the healers gathered, broken ribs, sprained wrist and an open wound that has now been stitched up by the healer. Tony was grateful but head injuries was never the best. Opposite him was Loki's mother Frigga and Odin, Thor and Balder. Frigga hasn't let go of Loki's hand since they were allowed in to see him. Tony could tell from just meeting her that she was a overprotective mother and still thought of Loki as a baby. Tony was also holding Loki's hand and ignoring the look Odin was giving him and Loki's brothers. A minute later Loki's fingers twitched. Tony and Frigga waiting for more response and the other men also waited impatiently for more movement. Loki soon opened his eyes and blinked a couple for his eyes to adjust. Frigga smiled and leaned in closer. "Loki?" Loki turned to his mothers direction. "Mother?.." His voice was strained and dry. Tony tightened his grip on Loki's hand and moved to give Loki some water. Once Loki had a drink he laid back with a sigh. "Tony? What happened?" Tony sighed in relief Loki still remembered him. "There was a attack at the house the metal plating collapsed and you were trapped." Loki processed the news and nodded and gave Tony a smile. Tony smiled back and kissed Loki's hand. Frigga giggled at the affection. Balder smiled and nodded as if agreeing that they made a perfect match. Thor and Odin still did not like the mortal. There was something about him that set off Odin's parental instincts and Thor with his brother instincts. Frigga leaned in and kissed Loki's cheek. "You and Anthony will be staying here for your recovery my son, and please don't argue, Anthony is very welcome here." Loki smiled brightly and looked at Tony. Tony returned the smile and thank Frigga. They are going to be alright.


	6. Kisses and cuddles

Tony and Loki was resting in Loki's bedchambers. Loki was released two days ago and they were finally allowed to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet alone together. Loki's head was resting on Tony's chest and Tony was running his hand through Loki's hair. Tony smiled and kissed Loki's forehead and brought Loki closer to him minding the ribs. Loki's mother and Balder was the only ones that Tony thought he will get along with and right now he still thought that. Thor and Odin was overprotective and overbearing, which Tony didn't understand, why are they so overprotective of Loki? Loki sighed and looked up at Tony. "Your thinking to loud. What's wrong?" Tony smiled down to him. "Just wondering about your father and older brother. Why are they so overprotective? They act like I'm going to hurt you or something." Loki chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. Apparently something happened when I was young and they've been like it ever since. Even Balder is like it and my mother, but they can be more understanding than my father and brother." Tony nodded. 

Loki looked into Tony's eyes and saw that he was still thinking about it. "Don't worry, it will take time but they will except you in time. They are my family after all." "I know, but still something bad must of happened if all of them act the same... Don't you remember anything?" "No... All I know is that I woke up in the healing chambers and they were all over me. That's all." Tony nodded. "I'm guessing you were quite young then?" "Yes... I think I was six or seven.. I think that is." Tony nodded. Tony kissed Loki's cheek and then his nose, Loki giggled and leaned up to kiss Tony on the lips. They both enjoyed their passionate kiss. Loki groaned and moved his body to Tony's. Tony gasped when he felt Loki was hard against his side. They pulled away breathlessly and smiled together. For once in his life Tony felt at peace and love from just one person and he knew this was it for him. Him and Loki that is it. No more relationships and acting like a fool. Just him and Loki settling down. Tony gave a laugh, him settling down! Wow the world is ending. Loki gave him a funny look. "What's so funny?" "Just thinking about me settling down with a prince." Loki smiled and rested his head once more on Tony's chest. "What about your home? It's all in ruin." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Not like I'm short of money... I could always rebuild...or we could design one together?" Loki looked up in shock. "Really?" Tony gave him a bright smile. "Yep! Our own home that we designed and will make very great memories." Loki smiled and had little tears glistening in his eyes. He nodded. He was happy and loved Tony with all his heart so why shouldn't he. "I would love that!" Tony laughed and brought Loki in for another kiss. 

 

Odin and Frigga was in their chambers, Frigga watched her husband pace around the room like a impatient child. "Odin, dear please calm yourself and sit with me." "I can not. I can't except this courting between Loki and that mortal!" Frigga sighed and placed his goblet of wine down. "Odin as much as I don't won't our son to be hurt by anyone... He has found love... Just like we did many years ago" "that was different! We were from neighbouring realms not a bifrost travel away!" Odin sat down besides his queen and rested his head in his hands. Frigga rested her hand on his thigh and leaned on him on his side. "My dear husband, me and you both know that is not the only reason. He's not really that far away if he wishes to leave. We will always be there to protect him." Odin sighed and nodded he sat straight and looked at his queen. "Frigga... I just worry. We nearly lost him and I can not even imagine what we could do if he-" Frigga silenced him. "I know that very well. I carried him we have a bond and I would defiantly be lost without him here." Odin leaned in and kissed Frigga gentle before pulling away. "I suppose I'll try for Loki's sake. It's just there's something about him." "I know my husband, I know."


	7. Getting along

After a long night the Odinson family was ready for a quite breakfast and get to know Loki's new lover. Loki and Tony walked into the family dining area and sat in their places, Frigga smiled at them and looked over to see Odin tense and Thor giving a small glare. Frigga shook her head and looked over to Balder, who was a little tense but not much as Odin or glaring much like his brother. "Morning Loki and Anthony" "morning mother." Loki gave a big smile and it seemed to have melted Odin and Thor's tenseness. "Morning your majesty and please call me Tony" "very well Tony." Frigga laughed a little and returned to her breakfast. Loki placed fruit onto his plate, while Tony helped himself to some toasted bread and banana. The breakfast was peaceful and everyone enjoy the small talk they continued and it was not until the main doors opened and five running footsteps entered the area. 

"Papa!" Loki stood up and was attacked by five figures. Loki laughed and so did the five figures. "My children what are you doing here?" A black haired man laughed. "Because we knew you was injured! We would have come sooner but uncle Thor and Balder said you were unconscious most of the time." Loki looked to his brother and they both gave a awkward smile back. "Well I'm glad to see you all, just in time to! I have somebody you need to meet." Loki turned to Tony and Tony stood up also. All five figures glared and looked him over. The only women of the five spoke. "So you are the mortal our papa has gotten romantic with?" Tony blushed and gave her a charming smile. "I'm guessing you hel?" Hel nodded and gave him another look over. Hel had black long hair, deep brown eyes, pale skin and quite thin. She was a pretty lady. The tall muscular blond came to his side. "So papa has mentioned us?" Tony nodded. "A little, and you are?" The blond quirked an eyebrow. "My name is Sleipnir. I was named after my grandfathers horse." Tony smiled and took in Sleipnir form. He was tall, muscular, blond hair, green eyes, but had a tan skin. Another black haired man came closer. "My name is Jörmungandr." Jörmungandr was tall, lean muscle, green eyes and pale skin. Another boy came up. "My name is Nari" this boy had blond hair, brown eyes, musclar and the same height as Tony. "Hey, well I guess I've met all the family members" Loki smiled. "Yes. You are not overwhelmed by this?" Tony smiled and held Loki's hand. "Nope! This is quite Interesting really." Loki smiled and gave Tony a quick kiss. The boy behind them growled and Hel glared. Loki looked at them. "Why don't we go to the gardens and have a get to know me picnic lunch?" Hel nodded enthusiastically. "That is a wonderful idea!" Loki turned to his brothers and parents. "Will you all be joining us?" Thor and Balder nodded and Frigga nodded, Odin was going to say no but Frigga pinched his thigh hard and also nodded. "Great! We can meet up soon, I need to change and look over the bandages." They all nodded and went they're separated way.

 

By the time Loki and tiny entered their chambers it was dark outside and luckily they called a servant to bring food to Loki's chambers. Tony sat on the bed and laid down on the soft pillows. "Do you think your kids like me?" Loki chuckled. "It will take time my beloved." Loki rested his head on Tony's chest and relaxed. "Hmmm I suppose, but still I definitely know your father hates me and Thor." "My father is overprotective and so is Thor. My children is the same also. Just wait and you'll see everything will be just fine." Tony smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed Loki gently, he loved this man and he'll be patient and try to get along with the future in-laws.


End file.
